


Like a chain

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And forces him to do what he wants, Dubious Consent, Grindelwald is obsessed, He wants Newt so bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Newt forced to ride Grindelwald to protect his friends from an attack.(Grindelwald always comes to Newt to bargain for people's lives. Either have sex with him or be under attack and watch those around him die. He actually treats Newt like he's the most precious thing in the world) he later asks him to marry him . . .





	

Newt's riding Grindelwald like his life depends on it. Actually no, it's not his life the one at risk, it's Jacob's.

Because the dark lord has decided to kidnap the muggle and bring him to Newt so he'd accept sleep with him.

And of course Newt does, has no other option. So he lets Grindelwald stretch him till the other wizard considers him ready and climbs up to his lap and impales himself quickly and starts moving. He wants it to end it as soon as possible, even though he knows he could get hurt in the process. It's better that way, he doesn't want to feel pleasure.

But Grindelwald's hold on his hips tightens, stopping him from moving again. Then a gentle hand strokes his back, calming and reassuring.

"Take it easy, darling," Grindelwald tells him. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Newt is suddenly confused by the tender look on the dark lord's face and his body relaxes, almost welcoming Grindelwald's cock.

He starts riding him again, but this time is more difficult to ignore the pleasure, so he bites his lips in order to hide it.

Grindelwald caresses his thighs, adoringly and without a warning he begins rocking his hips up. And Newt can't hold back the moans and gasps anymore. He cries out of pleasure, feeling ashamed of it almost instantly, while Grindelwald smiles triumphantly.

"That's it, darling. Such a good boy, moaning for my cock." He praises him and Newt closes his eyes and comes, throwing back his head. He feels his body shaking with the aftershocks while Grindelwald keeps pounding into him, seeking for his own release and when he does find it, he moans Newt's name reverently.

Grindelwald keeps his promise and frees Jacob.

Newt leaves again, he keeps moving from country to country, working on his research, trying to forget what happened, assuring himself that Grindelwald can't find him again.

But he does. And although this time he's not threatening the life of someone he knows, the wizard has picked and innocent woman. Newt can't stand it.

He falls to his knees and hands as he's told and allows Grindelwald take him from behind. The wizard is desperate, but doesn't rush things, he makes sure Newt is wide and wet before he slides inside. He also traces Newt's back with soft kisses and repeats his name like a prayer over his skin.

Newt learns after a few times the wizard loves his freckles. He likes to count them while they lay on the bed, sweaty and too tired to move.

Months later, Grindelwald is not only satisfied with the sex, he demands Newt's attention and company afterwards. He sleeps with the younger wizard during the night, with a hand wrapped around his waist possessively, he also pulls him closer every time Newt tries to put some distance between them.

He spends the mornings after with him and doesn't seem to be bothered by the fact that Newt does the best he can to ignore him. No, Grindelwald enjoys to observe his most valuable property in silence.

Grindelwald learns by heart the best way to reach Newt's sweet spot. He also learns which part of the younger wizard's body has to stroke, bite or lick in order to get the response he wants.

Although the dark lord is more possessive and demanding when he's fucking Newt, there are nights when he has Newt on his back and fucks him slowly and gently, taking his time in each bite, caress and thrust he gives the other wizard. He pounds into him, without breaking eye contact and Newt doesn't like when he sees emotions in those eyes. He doesn't like when he discovers a glimpse of adoration and almost devotion.

Mine. Mine. Grindelwald likes to whisper against his lips while he's coming with his cock buried deep inside.

"I heard how they all call me," he mutters over the magizoologist's neck, wrapping himself around him while Newt tries to make some tea.

He tries to ignore him, but that particularly morning seems impossible.

"They call me Death," Grindelwald continues, caressing the wizard's hip bones. "Because like Death I'm feared and I belong in the shadows. Because like Death did once, I've also found my piece of light and drag it to the dark. Right, my Persephone?"

Then he does something that makes Newt choke on his tea.

He proposes. Newt stares at him, begging him in silence not to take more of his freedom.

Grindelwald ignores him and doesn't wait for a response, he slides a black ring with a purple gem onto his finger.

Newt looks at it and sighs.

It feels more like a chain than a engagement ring.


End file.
